


The Truth Untold

by multifandomthot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fanfiction, Fantasy, M/M, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomthot/pseuds/multifandomthot
Summary: Akaashi Keiji was born from two tyrannical monarchs of the Fukurodani Kingdom, one of the seven kingdoms that occupied the land. He was isolated from his people, and from others, so all he knew his whole life was one thing. Loneliness. One day, as he walks outside to his flower garden, he notices a peculiar figure hiding amongst his favorite flowers. As soon as the figure saw him, it snatched a flower from its stem and ran. The figure was a tall boy about Akaashi’s age with light gray hair and dark highlights. Thinking he’d never see the boy again, Akaashi went on with his day like nothing had happened. The next day, he was stunned when he crossed paths with the boy again. They parted without words, but was startled again when they kept meeting. Their friendship began with greetings, which eventually turned to conversations. But Akaashi was hesitant to make friends. Was it because he felt it was wrong for him to be friends with a commoner? Or was it because he’d never had many friends before?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Mysterious Boy

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know, the title is a song by BTS. The reason is because this fanfic was based off of the song. I was watching one of their performances and decided to look up the English lyrics, which led me to writing this story. I’m not a professional or experienced writer, but I still hope that regardless, you will still enjoy.
> 
> I update randomly :)

After a long day of lectures and scolding from his professors, Akaashi Keiji was finally set free. Just like every other day, he walked to his flower garden. If he knew how to, Akaashi would tend to them in his free time, but his parents refused to let him learn how to, so the servants took care of them. 

He opened the door to the garden, and as soon as Akaashi stepped out into the the descending sun, he noticed something odd hiding in the dark turquoise dahlias. His favorite flowers. The figure turned around and revealed its dirt-ridden face. It’s golden eyes met Akaashi’s dark teal ones. Before the prince had time to react, the mysterious light-haired boy tore a dahlia from its stem and ran out through the small gate and into the forest.

Akaashi wanted to run after him, but decided against it. He shook his head and sat down on the stairs, taking in the beautiful flowers and the light breeze. He thought of nothing as he sat there, leaning against a pillar, his eyes closed. After a few hours, the sun disappeared and the garden lights lit up. A servant came out and informed him that his parents were waiting for him to join them for dinner.

Akaashi got up and walked through the door towards the dining room. Servants in the halls bowed as he passed by them. One of them opened the door to let Akaashi into the dining room. He sat down in his chair at the middle of the long table, his parents sitting on the opposite sides. They were already eating. A servant came and placed a warm plate of food in front of him. 

A few minutes into the meal, Akaashi’s father spoke. “One of the servants reported that you had a strange visitor earlier. Is that true?”

“It was just some commoner who found his way into the garden. He ran as soon as I spotted him,” Akaashi answered.

The King processed this for a few seconds before being seemingly satisfied with the answer. “The Kozumes will be here tomorrow. Your professors have been given the weekend off, so you won’t have lessons for the next two days. The servants will be watching over you, do not disturb us. Do you understand?”

“Yes, father,” Akaashi responded.

After that, the silence returned. Akaashi finished his meal and was dismissed. It was dark out, so he decided to return to his room. He plopped onto his bed and laid there for hours, his eyelids growing heavy as the minutes passed, eventually falling unconscious.

*****

“Bokuto, wake up!!”

“Bokuto!!”

“Owl head!!”

Bokuto bolted upright, and hit his head against something hard. He grabbed his forehead as he looked up and saw his best friend, Kuroo, holding his head in pain as well. “Ow... Why’d you wake me up?” Bokuto asked.

Before Kuroo could answer, Bokuto noticed the flower he took from the Prince’s garden was gone. He stood up and looked all around, but couldn’t find it anywhere.

“Looking for this?” Kuroo asked, holding up a glowing blue flower.

“Hey, give that back,” Bokuto demanded.

Kuroo held it up, just out of Bokuto’s reach. “Not until you tell me what it is. I’ve never seen a flower like this. Where’d you get it?”

“None of your business.”

“So I can just toss it into the river then? Let it flow away, never to be seen again?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Don’t do that!”

“Then tell me where you got it.”

Bokuto huffed. “I got it from the Prince’s garden.”

“Huh??!! The Prince?!! Oh, you’re in so much trouble.”

“Not unless you snitch. Now give it back.”

Kuroo lowered his arm and held the flower out. Bokuto took it back. “How’d you escape? I’d expect guards to chase after you.”

Before Bokuto could answer, a loud bell rang five times from the direction of the castle. “What was that?” Bokuto asked.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the kingdom bell. But that isn’t used unless...”

“Unless what?”

“Unless another kingdom is here. Let’s go.”

Kuroo ran towards town with Bokuto close behind. They followed the crowd that was moving towards the entrance of the kingdom, ducking between people to get closer. The gates slowly opened as it revealed the leaders of a neighboring kingdom, the Prince was hiding behind them, with several stiff guards at the back. One of them was carrying a flag.

“Nekoma,” Kuroo whispered, his eyes went from the flag to the Prince.

“Nekoma? How do you know?” Bokuto asked.

“The insignia on the flag.”

“What are they doing here?”

“I don’t know. No kingdom has visited here in years. We should go.”

“But why-“

Bokuto started, but Kuroo had already run off. Bokuto looked from the entering kingdom to where he saw Kuroo running off. He hesitated for a minute before running after his best friend.


	2. Prince Kenma

The gates opened as the Kozumes, the royal family of the Nekoma Kingdom, entered. Both the Kozumes and the Akaashis bowed in greeting. The King and Queen of Nekoma followed the leaders of the Fukurodani Kingdom into the castle and down a hall to a big room. Before entering, Akaashi’s father looked back at his son with an expression that said, _Do not disturb us, or **else**_.

Akaashi swallowed and nodded, his eyes finding the ground. The big door was shut, leaving the two Princes alone. For once, there were no servants in the halls, they were busy attending to the leaders. Akaashi looked up from the ground at the prince of the Nekoma kingdom. He had hair that went down to his neck. It was dyed blond with dark brown roots growing out. The Prince’s eyes shined with an orange-gold shimmer. He was much shorter than Akaashi and he looked nervous, a little shy.

Akaashi turned to him. “I’m Akaashi Keiji,” he said.

“Kozume Kenma,” the other prince said, quietly.

His eyes were trained on the floor. “Do you want to look around town?” Akaashi asked.

”Why would we do that?” Kenma looked up at him.

”There’s nothing else to do,” Akaashi shrugged.

The shorter boy thought about this for a second. ”Sure.”

”Okay, stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Kenma nodded and Akaashi went upstairs to his room. He located a locked chest under his bed and opened it, revealing a black and white half-face owl mask. It looked a bit like Akaashi, if he were an owl. He also threw an oversized cloak over his shoulders, leaving the hood down. 

He ran back down the stairs, but he noticed Kenma had disappeared. He looked around the halls when he noticed the garden door was slightly ajar. Akaashi opened it a bit wider and saw Kenma sitting on the bottom step, his eyes trained on a pale red flower.

Akaashi closed the door and walked down the stairs, standing next to the Prince whose knees were pulled up to his chest. Kenma’s eyes moved from the flowers to the dark haired boy and he stood up.

”Do you have a mask?” Akaashi asked.

Kenma shuffled through his coat and pulled out a black and red cat mask. “Put it on,” Akaashi said.

Both of them placed their mask over their faces and looked at each other. Akaashi handed over an oversized cloak just like his. A cool breeze ruffled their hair. It was nearing winter.

Akaashi opened the garden gate and they stepped out into the forest. They walked for a little bit until they reached a small entrance into town. Akaashi showed Kenma around. He took him to his favorite shops, and other places he thought the shy prince would enjoy. They stopped at one point to sit down and eat. The sun had started to set as they returned back to the forest. They began to walk back to the garden, when they noticed two figures on the ground next to a campfire. Their backs were facing the two Princes and they seemed to be talking. 

“That’s-“ Kenma whispered, eyes slightly wider.

”You know them?” Akaashi asked.

Kenma slowly walked towards them and stopped a few feet away. They didn’t seem to notice him. “Kuroo,” Kenma said.

The talking stopped. A light haired boy turned around to look at Kenma and noticed Akaashi coming up behind him. The other boy was slower to turn around.

Akaashi recognized the light-haired boy. He was the one who stole a flower from his garden and ran. For the first time, he was able to get a close look at him. His light hair was spiked up, with dark hair here and there. His eyes were golden, like Kenma’s, but with a tiny hint of green. His features reminded Akaashi of a horned owl.

The other boy had messy, jet-black hair. He had hazel eyes and the demeanor of a cat. The boy was the tallest among the four of them, the lighter-haired boy being the second.

All residents in the Fukurodani Kingdom had features of an owl. But this boy had features that only came from the Nekoma Kingdom. The people there all resembled cats. At least, that’s what Akaashi had been taught.

”Who the hell are you?” the one named Kuroo asked.

Kenma removed his mask and hood, revealing his identity. Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Kenma?”

”So you do remember me.”

Kuroo stood up. ”Why are you here? What’s your _kingdom_ doing here?”

”I came with my parents. They’re here to negotiate a treaty with the Fukurodani Kingdom.”

”Is that it?”

”Yes.”

Kenma’s eyes had found the ground. They were silent for a moment.

“Why did you leave?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma gave out a sad exhale and looked up. “I had to. I had no choice.”

”Why? Why didn’t you have a choice?”

”I..just...didn’t, okay.”

”You didn’t even stop to say goodbye.”

”I couldn’t.”

”Why?!!”

Kenma took a deep breath. ”Because my parents threatened to kill you.”

Kuroo contemplated this for a second with a startled look on his face. “If that’s true, then what are you doing talking to me right now?”

”I didn’t know I’d see you again, but now that I’m here, I came to apologize. I’m sorry. For leaving without telling you. For leaving without saying goodbye.”

Kuroo exhaled. It was his turn to look at the ground. “I forgive you,” he said, barely audible.

Kenma’s eyes looked up from the ground to the much taller boy in front of him.

”It’s getting dark, we should go,” Akaashi whispered to Kenma.

The blond prince reluctantly nodded. He looked at Kuroo one last time before following Akaashi back to the castle garden. The lights had already lit up. They removed their masks and cloaks, placing them on the stairs behind them. They sat in silence, listening to the crickets chirping, the sounds of the townspeople, and the rustling of the trees in the forest as the wind passed through them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. After this, it might take a bit of time to get a new chapter out. I’ll try to get another one out as soon as I can, but I’m starting school in a couple days, so it might take a while.


End file.
